


Oh, But Daddy Loves You

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Zelu [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established safewords, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Word goes out among the Tenno of what the Lotus truly is. Some take it harder than others. Harrow helps this Tenno cope with her grief in a... different way.
Relationships: tenno/harrow, tenno/warframe
Series: Tenno Timelines; Zelu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924336
Kudos: 21





	Oh, But Daddy Loves You

Zelu hurls the chunk of Rubedo at the foundry. Red fragments shatter and splinter and rain back at her. Rubedo shrapnel embeds into her transference suit and her skin. She hisses before lifting her arm to lob the other piece in response to the pain. Trinity grabs her wrist and wrenches the material from her hand. 

"She never loved us," Zelu screams. Bloodied hands curl and twitch where Trinity has grabbed her to prevent her from causing more damage. Zelu uses transference, sight of the ship's trashed interior flickering in from the Trinity's perspective for just the moment it takes to force the frame to let her go. 

She spins, meaning to run, and slams into Harrow. _You worry Thætyn_ , he whispers like a warm heavy dream in her mind through the link. 

"Don't act like you care," She snaps back, but she doesn't break away from the hands on her shoulders. "Damn her, damn that heartless bitch to the void and back, she never cared! She hates us, she-" A hiccup. "She never wanted us. That's- She's the third parent to try and kill me." The word trails off into a whimper. Harrow draws her close, curling her into a hug. Cephalon Thætyn's endless quiet binary stream continues softly, not loud enough to cover the croaking sobs that echo through the orbiter. 

He lifts her up, and the central orb that beats in his open chest is a steady sound that calms her as he carries her through the orbiter. Her tears soak the scarf wrapped over her void scarred eyes.

The sobbing doesn't stop, and Harrow sets her onto her bed where she immediately curls up. He pats her head, running fingers through her mussed hair before she smacks his hand away. 

Harrow pauses. And that just allows her to throw a floof at him. It bounces off the energy lacing the skull shape of his helmet. He turns slowly, and this time Zelu is the one who's frozen. He dips forward, and the solid unyielding weight of a sword-steel hand circles the tiny Tenno's throat. 

Zelu goes very still under him. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. His words in her mind through the somatic link are soft but uncompromising. _Three parents have tried to kill you, sweet child. But what do you always say about the fourth, hm?_

She swallows, tilts her head away. Zelu nods once. _Say it_ , He demands so sweetly in her head. _Say it then, dearest._

He lifts his hand enough to allow her to speak. She clears her throat, and her cheeks pink where the void scarring doesn't cover them. "You're my favorite, daddy." She still sounds shy when she says it, the words all soft and careful. It's unlike her, often so brazen and cocky about everything. She's always like this with him, shy and quiet.

_Good girl._

The words make her tense and then abruptly relax.

As soon as she relaxes, he returns the pressure. Zelu whimpers. Her hands move first to circle his wrist, and then before he can comment she lifts them above her head and onto the bed. The massive mess of her hair is splayed over the various cushions and floofs, and she settles her wrists, crossed, atop the waves.

_Good girl._

The words make her shiver again. 

He draws his other hand down her cheek, and wipes away the last of her tears.

_What do you say?_

She swallows thickly. "Th- Thank you, daddy."

Fingers trail down her chest, over the solid leathers and buckles of her armor. His darling Tenno fought so many of her battles not in a frame, but with a massive Reaper in hand. The hardened plates of armor encasing her, hiding her from him, were frustrating but bearable.

Zelu wiggles under the hand still at her throat. He climbs properly onto the bed, planting his knees on either side of her thin waist. The somatic link has them both electrified, magnifying and multiplying the feeling of each touch between them. 

Her breathing is rushed and nervous and her pulse flutters under his palm, contrary to the precise motions of his unbuckling her own armor. She lifts her hips once to help him slide away a belt, but otherwise knows to stay still. 

_Now, does my darling want me to bend her until she breaks, or face fuck her until she's barely conscious?_ The question is lighthearted and curious, even if the words themselves are filthy. Her cheeks are tinged pink, and the blush disappears under the scarf wrapped over her eyes.

"Both?" A pause, and she quickly corrects herself, "Please, daddy?"

 _So good for me, my sweet._ The answer concerns him though, because it means she really was torn up about it. He would do his best to distract her from the pain in her heart.

He's very gentle, except for the intermittent rough squeeze to her throat, as he runs his hand over her thighs. The touch is light and teasing, and it's only when she starts to writhe and huff in frustration does he draw up to where her suit still covers her cunt. He rubs the pads of two fingers over her clothed lips, circles her hooded clit. His laughter echoes in her mind as she starts making more frustrated sounds. Zelu arches, rubbing more forcefully against his fingers.

He pulls back and slaps her thigh sharply enough to leave a mark. Even before the blow properly landed though, she was whimpering, "I'm sorry, sorry daddy, please- please I didn't-"

Another heavy smack, this time on the other covered thigh. She quiets as his words sink into her mind through the link. _What is the rule, dearest?_

"Only speak when requested. I'm sorry," She punctuates the sentence by nibbling at her lip and tilting her head away. 

He nods and pulls away, stepping away from the bed entirely. _Get up. Strip. Pick a toy and present it to me._

She nods. That was an order that needed no words. The rest if her suit falls to the ground with ease. Her underwear follow. She hesitates at the blindfold, and the sudden wash of reassurance through the link gives her the strength to take that off as well. Zelu takes the time to fold the fabric and set it aside rather than drop it on the floor with he rest. The lack of impatience makes her heart flutter. She knows, of course, how much Harrow cares for her. But having her fears and anxieties smoothed over makes it easier. She doesn't realize that's the part he gets the most joy out of: Seeing her calm and happy.

He loves her, truly. And the sight of her is breathtaking. He knows so many others would disagree. The acid from an event of Orokin infighting before she was a Tenno had taken her eyes and scarred over the upper half of her face. Void scarring from the Zariman Ten Zero incident covers the entirety of her arms and legs to the shoulders and hips respectively. It stunted her, or perhaps she was destined to be tiny, he thinks. She barely comes up to his chest, has to look up even at some of the younger Tenno. Her hair is white, a genetic malfunction that even some of her Tenno siblings couldn't look at without showing disgust. It reminds them of the somatic fibers that course through all of the Orokin technology. She's perfect. He loves her.

She opens the trunk at the foot of the bed and ponders. It's through the somatic link and with Harrow's sight that she can actually see the contents. She can't feel at all if he's partial to anything inside... All she can feel is the warmth of his attention.

Eventually, she settles on something... big. A few dojos had an almost underground market for blueprints for these, for toys. The one she picks is thick, short with only a slight taper to the tip. It's all orokin-white and marbled gold. 

Harrow hasn't moved except to clasp his hands behind his back and wait. She returns to him, naked and carrying a dildo thicker than her arm at its base. Zelu kneels down and dips her head as she offers it up with both hands like a solemn prayer.

_Good girl._

The words make her bite her lip again. She doesn't think she'll ever not be embarrassed by how much joy those two words bring her. 

Lube it and kneel on it for me. I want tow watch you enjoy it. But be gentle with yourself. He tilts his head, the liquidlike energy cascading through the helmet rolls with the motion.  
She nods. "Yes daddy," The words are soft and quiet. She does as asked, taking her time to really mess her fingers and properly coat the girthy toy in lube. She wipes a hand on her thigh, and then tugs her hair into a rather messy bun. Zelu sinks down onto the toy with a groan. It spreads her lips obscenely with every inch she takes. Her breathing goes rough and ragged only halfway down.

_Ah ah ah. That was not a suggestion._

She gulps and nods again, easing up and rocking back down a few times before sinking further onto the toy. Her mouth hangs open still as she realizes she may have over judged herself. Zelu isn't aware that she's whining and whimpering with the stretch. 

Harrow does. He knows that she's not broken the seal of proper pain though, just riding the cusp of too much. He lets it slide. He also notices the gentle gasp when she finally hilts the toy properly. _Perfection,_ He whispers in her mind as he finally steps forward.

He would smile if he could.

She whines again as he tilts her head up with gentle fingers. He's always so careful with her. The fabric of his monastic robes is easy to push aside, and the plate that hides his cock slides away with a soft click. She's memorized every nub and ridge, and the warm wet press of the tendril that is his cock against the whole side of her face is a divine feeling.

She knows this. She understands this. This is a comfort.

He cards his fingers through stray hair that's fallen from her bun. She circles her lips around the thick head and he tugs in response. Her moan is a low, pleased sound. 

Harrow's shoulders lift as if he could huff, and then he buries a hand in her hair properly. He yanks her forward, forcing himself fully into her mouth and halfway down her throat. She struggles for air for a second before relaxing. Zelu moans again, a pleased sound that arcs through him like lightning. 

She's still bouncing on the toy. Drool trails down her lips and over her chin as he rocks into the tight wet heat of her throat. The somatic link flares up and they both can feel all of it. The sloppy tongue licking at the underside of his cock, the stretch of the toy as she slams herself down on it over and over again, the sweet vibration of every moan over his length, the spotty vision that focuses her world down to just this, just him. Everything else is gone, lost in the echoes of sensation that overlap for them both. 

He notices her hands slip from him and he slams into her throat again. Who said you had permission to touch my toy? The words ring clear, disappointment tinged with something not quite angry. She huffs, unable to speak with her jaw locked open and tongue hanging out as he stuff her with a throatful of cock.

"Mmfh." It it wasn't for the drool and the fact that she still continues to rub her clit she might actually have sounded indignant. 

_Naughty girl,_ And this time when his words make her freeze it's not with embarrassment turned pleasure. Something's different this time, something sings in her shame that rings of a hurt deeper than his disappointment. 

_'Donda,_ ' The word is a whisper between them, through the link. He immediately lets go of her hair, and pulls out slowly. She sniffles again.

It wasn't the top of their words, but it was certainly up there. Harrow kneels down and settles a hand on her cheek. He's proud of her, makes sure to let that feeling flow freely through the somatic link, that she used the word when she needed it. Good girl, thank you. It kills him that he can't kiss her, can't take the pain away.

Sit pretty for me, darling? The tone makes it a question, but the order is soft and easy enough that it brings stability. He doesn't move until she nods. Harrow retrieves the blindfold, rewraps it over her eyes and under her hair just how she likes.

 _Breathe, darling. Remember the exercise you were taught._ She nods again as he kneels down behind her. His hands are a steadying presence on her bony hips, and the metal protrusion that would be his chin rests gently on her shoulder Breathe.

The order is simple, and once it steadies, he gentles her down onto the toy. Her breath hitches again, and his reminder is repeated. Breathe. The rhythm he paces her on is simple and slow, and only once her heart has calmed and her breaths are even does he move a hand down. Harrow presses his back to hers, curls around her like a shield. 

As soft fingers find her clit she gasps and bites her lip. Try as she might, she can't keep up. Moans and choked noises fall from her lips as her breath goes unsteady and shallow again. He rocks her down onto the toy with more force, and with how small she is in comparison she couldn't resist even if she wanted to.

When her gasps go properly shallow he presses a little harder. His hand moves from her hip to her hair to tug her head aside. He presses the glassy texture of his helmet to her throat where they both dream that he would mark her with his teeth. Her arhythmic bouncing stutters and halts, turns into a softer shorter motion as her cunt clenches down as she cums. His cock strains where it rests against her ass, where he's enjoying the sweet gentle friction as she rides her toy.

Zelu lifts herself off the toy and then sets it aside. She resettles easily onto her knees and then leans forward like she's bowing. She drops her shoulders low and arches- and then wiggles her ass. "Pretty please? I want- I want daddy to fill me up."

He needs no second invitation. Harrow leans forward, and then pauses. She makes a soft sound of confusion and then suddenly she's on her back. He splays her out with ease, grabs her knees and presses them to the floor beside her head. Zelu howls as he hilts himself inside her soaked cunt in one swift motion. 

She's sobbing again, hiccuping on the words, "Please, please daddy-" A sharp gasp and he rolls his hips. "Harder, I- daddy, please-" The pleading shifts to stuttered thanks and moans. Though she can barely manage a sentence with his rough pace. He leans closer, presses her flat in half and hammers into her relentlessly. Her knees are hooked over his shoulders as she pants, "Thank you daddy, thank you, th-"

Any hope of words peter out when he shoves two fingers in her mouth. She hums in pleasure, curls her tongue over the strange open places where energy alone keeps him together. 

Her hands curl like vices around the sword-steel of his ribs, around the infested flesh the beats at the center of his chest. She's gentle there, as she touches his heart. Even as he slams into her with enough force that she'll have bruises on her ass and thighs for days. Wet fingers press against her clit again. There's no room for her to lift her hips, no room for her to do anything but take exactly what he gives her.  
  
' _I love you,_ ' They both think, and the emotional echo through the link is tinged so thickly with it. It's less about pace and more about fitting himself inside her just so. And when she screams, when her voice cracks and turns into another gasping sob, he fills her. Thick globs of cum drip from her cunt when he finishes, there's too much to actually fit. 

He doesn't pull out when he leans back enough to release her legs. _What do you say?_

She's covered in sweat and drool, and this is what embarrasses her... "Thank you, daddy for filling me." Zelu tightens around him, trying to be smug, and he responds by pulling out just enough to slam back into her. It wipes the smug look off her face, leaving only a fuck-drunk look of bliss in its place. He scoops her up with each, rolls his hips just to keep that delightful expression in place, and then settles onto the bed. Zelu's half curled on top of him, and buries her face into his neck. He rubs soothing fingers into her back as she gets comfortable. 

She finally lifts herself off of his cock and a flood of cum coats their thighs. He wants to smear it more thoroughly into her skin, really mark his claim in a way befitting his lack of teeth. She wrinkles her nose and then kisses the dome of his helmet. "Dun wanna clean. Later. Okay?"

He only nods and pets her hair. _Sleep dear. I will keep you safe._

She nods again. Her hand trails again to his heart, traces its shape before linking her fingers with his free hand. "Daddy always keeps me safe," She murmurs before she falls asleep.


End file.
